


Two to tango

by bookaddict43



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has to teach the tango to Chuck with the aid of Captain Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to episode 3, season one trailer and as a coda to a ficlet written by Ladytalon1.

"I'm the man."

"No. I'm the man."

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me to tango," Chuck broke in. "Let Casey be the guy."

Frankly, even with a shirtless Captain Awesome around, Chuck couldn't see Casey as anything but the one in charge; and that was confirmed as Casey grasped the medic's hand firmly and pulled him into, what even Chuck had to recognize as a classic tango pose.

The two men fell into an easy rhythm and started gliding through the steps. Casey barking our instructions as they went.

**************

He really shouldn't have started this Casey thought as smooth muscles bunched under his hands. At first he'd been focused on showing Chuck the steps so he wouldn't disgrace them and get himself killed. But Captain Awesome's But Captain Awesome's (Devon's) bare skin and sexy body were turning him on.

Ever since the doctor had kissed his hand the other day, he'd found himself fantasising about the other uses the man might put his mouth to. Those uses were occupying his mind more than a little as they demonstrated the dance. Casey barely held down a groan as their crotches inadvertently rubbed against each other during the movements.

"Don't forget to look into your partner's eyes," Devon instructed Chuck, as he gazed into Casey's eyes to illustrate his meaning. Casey gazed back, his glance heating up nicely, if Cap's flustered blink was anything to go by.

Casey winked audaciously and dipped his partner, taking the opportunity to trail his hand down the naked chest in front of him. His fingers started to linger suggestively on the waistband of Cap's pants just as a monumental crash sounded above them.

"Is that Morgan using his door again?" Ellie frowned and headed for the stairs. "I've told you Chuck…"

"I'm trying to retrain him," Chuck hurried after her.

Taking advantage of the others' inattention, Casey leaned closer and planted a lingering kiss on those luscious lips.

Devon responded fervently, only tearing his lips away when they heard the others approaching. "That was awesome," he stammered, an awestruck look on his face.


End file.
